The Water in Their Losing Eyes
by EnternalOblivion
Summary: Jace is a free-diver travelling to Australia. During one of this diving explorations he sees a girl with a tail, blonde hair, and blue eyes. His suspicions of Clary rise. Clary is now forced to try harder to hide her secret. The more suspicious Jace becomes the closer he gets to Clary. Based on the the TV show H20: Just Add Water.


**Working on the chapter 2 but, some changes were made based on your feedback! Thank you for reading!**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, some references from H20.**

* * *

**The Water in Their Losing Eyes**

**Jace POV**

"Jace! My boy, I have good news!" my dad shouts from bedroom doorway. I groan and pull the pillow off my face.

"What is so important that you wake me up at…" I stop my sentence to check the clock on my night stand. "1 in the afternoon?"

My dad smiles as he walks over to my windows and pulls the blinds up, literally blinding me.

"Okay, shoot. " I say squinting my eyes to retrieve a t-shirt from the floor.

"I received an e-mail from the diving committee that you will be competing in the Australian free-diving invitational 11 months from now." He says with a big grin.

I sigh heavily and lay back in bed. Dad looks at me with a confused expression and sits on the chair next to my desk.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" he asks and confused with my reaction.

"No! It's just that I'm a bit exhausted right now to show any expression. What does it have to do with me if it's 11 months from now?" I say sitting up against the headboard.

"You're leaving for Australia tomorrow and staying with Your Aunt Maryse's family for a year to train in Australia. You'll be attending school there to, everything has been sorted out."

My eyes bulge out of my face as I hear the day I would be leaving.

"I leave tomorrow?!" I exclaim and get out of my bed.

"Yes." My dad says like he's unfazed by it at all. I groan and sink back into my bed.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"CLARY, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 3 HOURS AND I NEED TO TAKE A PISS. GET OUT!" Jonathan knocks on the bathroom door and I roll my eyes.

"THEN GO TAKE A PISS OUTSIDE." I said as I struggled to get out of the tub with my mermaid tail in the way. I pull myself onto the top of the ledge of the tub and roll fall to the floor. I groan in pain and flip myself over so I face upward.

"Hurry up Clary!" he shouted again with more pounding on the door.

"Just a second!" I yell as I focus some energy on my tail and the water heats up on and evaporates. As soon as all the water is gone my legs are back and my regular clothing is on me again. I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around my neck.

"Okay I'm d-," I get cut off of my sentence as my brother shoves me to the side and runs into the bathroom.

I walk back to my room and call Isabelle. The image of the tail is embedded into my mind. It has become such an inconvenience.

"C'mon, pick up already Isabelle." I say over to the ringing phone line.

"Clary? Why are you calling so late?" she asks with a tired voice.

"I… I just needed someone to vent to about the tail dilemma." My voice becomes significantly quieter as I speak of the subject.

"What do you mean? Did you hurt it?" Isabelle exclaims over the phone.

"NO ISABELLE. I JUST FUCKIGN HATE THE TAIL, I CAN'T BE NORMAL ANYMORE. THE THINGS I WANT TO DO I CAN'T. I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A BATH ANYMORE OR GO FOR A SWIM ON THE BEACH ISABELLE." I scream into the phone and I sob, but no tears come out.

"Clary…" she is speechless.

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's just been getting me frustrated." I say with my tone of voice rising.

"I'll come over then. Just stay put, I'll try to sneak out again okay? See you soon." She hastily finishes and hangs up. I sit against my cushioned window sill. I look out to the sky and look out at the full moon. Wait, full moon? I try to reach out and grab my phone off the desk and tumble onto the floor. I press the number 3 and it speed dials Isabelle's number.

"Clary, what is it? I'm almost there." she answers with scratchy noise in the background.

"Isabelle, it's a full moon. We need to get to Idris Island. THE MOONPOOL." I franticly pace around my room, thinking it would do me some justice.

"Shit, I forgot. Okay, change of plans. Meet outside your house, and we'll swim to the island and HOPEFULLY. We'll get there fast enough before the moon rises over the mountain."

"Stay on the phone. I'm trying to climb out the window." I say to her as I struggle to make my way out and down the tree.

"You idiot, just get off the phone, I see you already." Isabelle yells at me from the bottom.

"Okay, okay, okay calm down!" I yell in a hushed tone. I jump off the last branch and run off with Isabelle.

"How many more minutes before it rises over the mountain?" I yell at her.

"About… 45 more minutes left. We'll make it." She says while running and looking at her phone. We come to the beach and dive in. In ten seconds out legs have become tails. My hair red hair and green eyes become blonde and a striking blue.

"I still don't understand why our hair and eyes change, mine still stay the same." She says speaking to me through the water. We start slipping our tails and speed to the island.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just to get to Idris as fast as possible." I say and swim faster. Within minutes we arrive in the underwater cave and swim under and up into the cave. We sit there and watch above until the moon shines over.

"Weird how this is a dormant volcano…" Isabelle says while observing the small opening at the top.

"So any new news?" I ask her while I lean my arms onto the ledge.

"Oh you know, just a mermaid tail and how my best friend also has one." She teases.

"I'm being serious Isabelle." I laugh and whip some water at her with my tail.

"Okay so apparently my cousin Jace is staying with my family for a year for his free-diving training or whatever." She says with no interest and leans the back of her head against the ledge.

"Competing against my brother is he now?" I smirk at her.

"I can't assure you that you won't get the hots for him. I mean, all people from my family have that certain look." She teases.

"As if Isabelle. Even if I wanted to, how do I get close to any guy with this stupid tail?" I say and lift tail up and smack it back onto the water.

"It's harder to even maintain a relationship. Do you know how it feels to be in a relationship with a guy that's interested in marine biology, when I could be his own little dissection experiment?" Isabelle complains and frowns. I frown with her.

"Simon wouldn't overreact would he?" I ask meekly, scared of hurting her feelings.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." She said sadly.

"Enough about me, how about you? Something happen over the week?" she says smiling.

"Well Sebastian opened a new café near the beach and he wanted me to sing there on Friday nights and weekends." I say while running my hands through the water.

"Is he?" she questions.

"Yeah, he's naming it Pandemonium or something like that."

"Is Sebastian still trying to cling onto you?" Isabelle said with clear irritation on her face.

"I don't know I just took the job to make some extra cash. Plus, he's supply the band with all the equipment." I say shrugging my shoulders at her.

"And who is in the 'band'?" she questions.

"Seb's annoying friends. Hate to say but they can play good music." I say still doubting them.

"More like his friends are keeping an eye on you. Just be careful okay?" she says with a worried look in her eye. Just as we finish the last of the conversation, I look up at the opening of the cave and I see the moon fully shining over us. The cave and the moonpool all of a sudden feels as if it is alive. The water around us starts bubbling and glows an eerie turquoise colour. We enjoy the magical feeling but in minutes it is gone as the moon has passed over the mountain. I look up for a last time and sigh.

"Let's go before my dad becomes Godzilla." I say and submerge back under water. We swim back to the Australian shores and we dry ourselves with our own little skills.

"Come with me to the airport tomorrow. No offence to him but, Jace can be an ass sometimes."

"Sure. I'll come and his first impression sounds charming already. Good night." I tell her with a bit of teasing sarcasm before climbing up the tree again.

"Good night, Clary."

* * *

**Once again, I would like to say thank you for some critiques and feedback you guys gave me. No big updates but I am currently working on chapter 2. Reviews are appreciated! **

**Mako Island changed to Idris Island**


End file.
